Unrequited love
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Ashley Is a High School Student on her senior year. She start to have an affair with a Married man. While his brother slowly starts to fall for Ashley


**Chapter 1  
**

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale  
Joe Jonas  
Nick Jonas  
Miley Cyrus  
Demi Lovato  
Camilla Belle As Camilla Jonas  
Jennie Garth&Peter Facinelli As Jennie And Peter Tisdale  
**

* * *

**Ashley&Demi&Nick&Miley (17-18)  
Is All Seniors  
Nick Just moved to town With Joe&Camilla  
Joe&Camilla Is Married (27-25)**

* * *

**Friday morning**  
Ashley: *Walks down* Morning mom

Jennie: Morning hun

Ashley: Morning dad

Peter: Morning Princess

Ashley: *Takes an apple* See you later *Walks to her car and get in*

* * *

**At School**  
Ashley: *Walks to Miley&Demi* Hey girls.

Miley: Hey girly. Party tonight. My parents is out of town.

Ashley: Just what I need.

Demi: Uh we ourselves a new hottie

Miley: Where

Demi: *points at a guy*

Miley: *Turn around* omg he is so cute

Demi: I saw him first! *Walks to him* Hi

???: *Smiles* Hey

Demi: I'm Demi

Miley: *Runs to them* I'm Miley

Nick: Hey I'm Nick *smiles*

* * *

**With Ashley**

Ashley: *getting books out of her locker*

???: *Walks to her* Hey Sexy

Ashley: *Turn around* What do you want Chace?

Chace: Feisty I like that *smirks*

Ashley: Urgh *walks away*

* * *

**At lunch**  
Ashley: *Walks outside and lights her cigarette*

Nick: *Walks out*

Ashley: Hey you

Nick: *Turn to her* Me

Ashley: You are the new guy right?

Nick: *walks to her* Nick

Ashley: Hey i'm Ashley *Take a draw* Want one?

Nick: no thanks...You are my new neighbour.

Ashley: I am?

Nick: I saw you this morning on your way out.

Ashley: Well Hey then *smiles and put out her cigaret* Wanna sit with me and the girls?

Nick: Sure.  
**They walk into the cafeteria.**

Miley: Ash over here.

They walk over.

Demi: *smiles* Hey Nick

Nick: Hey Demi. *Sits across her*

Miley: Wanna come to my party tonight?

Nick: Sure.

Miley: Awesome. *Give him the paper with the address*

* * *

**After school.**  
Ashley: *Walks to Nick* Did you get the Math thing?

Nick: *laugh* You want help?

Ashley: Are you good a math?

Nick: Got An A at my last school.

Ashley: Your place *smiles*

Nick: Sure.

Ashley: Awesome. Bye *Walks to her car*

* * *

**When Ashley arrives home.**

Ashley: *Walks in* Hey mom Hey Dad.  
I'm going over to Nick. *Pull her math books out of her backpack*

Peter: Who's Nick?

Ashley: Our new neighbour.

Jennie: I saw them. But they look way to young to have a boy...Be home before dinner.

Ashley: Sure *Walks out* Nick! *runs to him*

Nick: *Turn around* Hey

Ashley: Hey *smiles*

Nick: Let's go.  
**  
They walk in.**

Nick: Guys?

Joe: *walks down* How was School?

Nick: Good. Ashley this is Joe, Joe this is Ashley.

Ashley: *Smiles* Nice to meet you Mr Jonas.

Joe: *Smiles* Aww how cute you think i'm his dad?

Nick: *Laugh a bit*

Ashley: Am I wrong?

Joe: Hey I'm Joe, Nick's Brother.

Ashley: *Embarrassed* My bad.

Nick: We will be in my room *walks upstairs*

Ashley: *smiles and walks after him*

Joe: *smirks*

* * *

**30 minutes later**  
Ashley: Urgh I don't get it

Nick: *Laugh* it's so easy.

Ashley: For you maybe...Let's just take a break.

Nick: Sure

Ashley: Why are you living with your brother?

Nick: Actually live with him and his wife. Our parents died 2 years ago.

Ashley: I'm sorry

Nick: it's fine *smiles*

Ashley: Why did you move here?

Nick: Joe got a new Job offer. He is the new bank manager.

Ashley: So he must be pretty good at math.

Nick: *laugh* Sure

Ashley: *smiles*

Nick: So you wanna go together at Miley's party tonight?

Ashley: Sure *smiles* Speaking of I should probably go if I need to get ready in time.

Nick: *Look at his watch* There is like 4 hours left or something like that.

Ashley: Well...This is boring.

Nick: So it's homework?

Ashley: Dork

Nick: *laugh* sure

Ashley: But a cute one *smiles* So tell me which girl do you like Miley or Demi?

Nick: Honestly? Neither.

Ashley: Seriously?

Nick: It's like they need attention all the time.

Ashley: *laugh* You just don't know them yet.

Nick: Maybe.

Ashley: Well I should go *Grab her books*

Nick: Let me walk you out.

Ashley: Sure

**They walk down.**

Ashley: I'll meet you outside let's say 8?

Nick: Sure

Ashley: Kay bye *Kisses his cheek and walks out*

Joe: Ey Nick!

Nick: *walks in the living room* Sup?

Joe: Girlfriend?

Nick: No

Joe: Whatever you say *smirks*

Nick: Whatever you are thinking stop it. You are married.

Joe: I'm not thinking anything...Sheesh.

* * *


End file.
